The Mirror of Truth
by Green Mascara
Summary: i just want to say one thing, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! since i'm a dumb blonde, i forgot about this fic. i thought it was deleted. but, i found it and realized that i never uploaded the 4th chapter. sorry! this may be bad, i forget it. i'll write more
1. Strange Encounters (o i kno that's spell...

DISCLAIMER - okay, I don't own any characters that appeared in the series "His Dark Materials". But, I do own the character Gynna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE - I was crying (literally) when I finished "The Amber Spyglass". Okay, I know it sounds stupid, but it was just so beautiful and sad! Then this idea fell into my head. So, with out further ado, on with the fic…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't take this anymore!" Will throw his arms up in the air and slammed the door with his foot. His daemon, Kirjava, rushed over to him-knowing precisely why he was so upset-and tried as best as she could to soothe him. He had just come home from the Botanic Garden, marking the forth year that he had been separated from Lyra. Will's mother had died while he was with Lyra and so all of his worrying about her and trying to get back because of her was in vain. Now it was only him, his faithful daemon, and the good Doctor Mary Malone. But, Mary had to leave town this week with her new job, so Will was all by himself-except for Kirjava.  
"I know, Will. I know," was all she could say to him. She hated seeing him so upset and it killed her just as much as it hurt him.  
"What can I do?" He was sobbing now. "I can't keep tearing myself up like this, can I?"  
Will had grown into a handsome young man and stood a good six feet at his age of seventeen. His brown hair only got deeper and his face seemed to get harder every day. He started to soften when he was with Lyra, but now that he found he couldn't be with her, he became hard and showed emotion to only his faithful daemon.  
"You can't do anything, Will," Kirjava whispered sadly. She rubbed her soft fur against Will's feet.  
  
Will didn't eat anything that night, only went strait to bed after about an hour of crying. He soon fell into a light sleep, dreaming of his wonderfully beautiful Lyra and what she may look like at her age of sixteen.  
About an hour after he fell asleep, he awoke with a start. Someone was in his room. He jumped out of bed and flickered on the light switch. No one.  
"No one's here, Will," Kirjava said looking from the window to the door to him.  
"I'm sure someone's in here though. I can feel it." He turned the lights back off and turned around. That's when he saw her. A woman was standing-or rather floating-in front of him and she was holding something.  
"Will. I have a proposition for you," she whispered in a different type of accent. She wore a silver robe with a golden rope tied around the waist. She had long golden hair that touched the floor when she moved. She had crystal colored eyes that had a far away glow to them. She also had snow-white skin. But from past experiences, he knew not to trust appearances or first impressions.  
"Who are you?" was his reply, a little stronger than expected. He then realized she was carrying a mirror with silver and gold on the edges. She also had no daemon.  
"My name is Gynna. Are you ready for my proposition?" She spoke in a whisper it seemed all the time.  
"What are you doing here?" Will demanded as Kirjava slowly made her way in front of him.  
"I'm here to give you my proposition."  
"Leave me alone." He turned his back on this woman and began making his way down the stairs.  
"It involves Lyra." This caught his attention and he spun around to find her gone.  
"What?" He turned around again to see her standing in front of him. "What about Lyra?" He demanded with slight fear of what could have happened to her.  
Gynna smirked and floated back into his bedroom. Will and Kirjava followed slowly.  
She sighed. "When I was young, the people in my realm began speaking of a girl who would defeat the Authority. I didn't believe it, but that's when my grandmother gave me this," She pointed to her mirror. "It's called the Mirror of Truth. It can read the past, present, and future when held by someone in my family. So, one night I decided to check out this girl. I found out her name was Lyra and she would in fact bring down the Authority and save the worlds. But, what intrigued me was not the girl. It was the boy who helped her…you."  
"Me? What about me?"  
"Let me finish. The two of you have a love that is so strong that nothing will ever break it. There's even a term used for it…"  
On upon hearing the words soul mates, Will felt his heart begin to break all over again.  
"It was then that I decided that two people who are soul mates shouldn't be separated. So, I began to make this-" and she held up a little vile that could fit in the palm of someone's hand. "-this is a concoction of mine that can give you and your daemon the strength to survive and live in Lyra's world."  
It was then that Will's heart leaped with joy, for the first time in four years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME - What do you guys think? Should I keep writing or should I quit while I'm a head. I know I'm going to regret saying this…but…flamesarewelcomeinthiscase!  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - What she said was that flames are welcome, but only in this case.  
  
ME - :::slaps evil twin::: Thank you so much, Evil Twin. Well, any ways, that right. I won't put them on my page of flames. I'll use them as…constructive criticism. So, that's all. Happy reviewing!  



	2. Magical ... stuff happens

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT under ANY circumstances own ANY characters besides Gynna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE -   
ME - All right, Evil Twin and I have been thinking and we want to know-  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - WHO ACTUALLY EXPECTED THE END TO BE THAT WAY?!?!?!?!  
  
ME - …right. Well, that's all. On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How?" Will stammered as he stood there, shocked and open-mouthed.  
"Do you still have the knife?" Gynna whispered, ignoring his question.  
Will's heart fell again, this time harder and farther. "…I broke it."  
"Why?" she demanded, but not really caring about the answer. "No matter. It's not a necessity to get you there."  
"It isn't?" Will looked up with a little bit more hope.  
"No, it will only take longer to get there now."  
"I don't care how long it takes. Just get me there," he said in a determined tone.  
"Hm," she muttered raising her eyebrows. She turned around and brought the mirror up to her face. It looked like she was reading something, but all anyone else could see was fog. She turned around with the same expression-unreadable.  
"Well?" Will asked out of frustration.  
"I can bring you there tonight if you're ready." She seemed to do two things all the time-make her expressions blank and talk in a whisper. But other than that, she looked just like an every day woman-except that she was floating.  
"I'm ready." Will stood up strait with his hands clenched into fists. I finally get to see my Lyra in person again. he thought excitedly.  
"Very well." Gynna floated over to him and handed him the vile. She then turned away from him again.  
"Do I just drink this?" he asked starring at in his hand.  
But she didn't respond. All she did was turn around to stand face to face with Will. But, she had changed. Her hair was now a shimmering silver with gold streaks in random places. Her eyes glowed a bright white when one looked right into them, but out of the corner of one's eye, they would shimmer silver. Her skin was now glowing as bright as her eyes and her cloths were now changing to ones of silver and gold to pure white.  
She put her hand out in front of her and Will felt himself being picked up. When he was in the air, Gynna's hand turned and he floated over to her. When he was about five inches away from her, she lowered her hand with Will staying afloat.  
Will's breathing had increased and all he could do was stare and wait. I'll do it for you, my Lyra. kept repeating over and over in his mind. He put a hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat.  
"Take the vile," Gynna whispered in an eerie tone. The vile floated up to his face and he grabbed it. "For this to work, you must be thinking of only her."  
Will nodded and took the cover off. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of all things-except Lyra. Without opening his eyes, he tossed his head back and felt the fluid enter his mouth and flow down his throat.  
A sharp pain in flicked his chest. Will gasped for air as he realized he couldn't breathe. He fell backwards and hit the floor. His lungs felt like they were on fire and all he could think about was the pain.  
"You must concentrate on the girl, boy!" Gynna whispered in a stern voice. Kirjava had been staying quiet over by the door, but was now in the same agonizing pain that Will was in.  
Will had his eyes closed the entire time, but now when he opened them, they glowed a bright light like the one in Gynna's eyes. His head hit the floor and all of a sudden the pain stopped and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME - CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! :::screams:::  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - Yeah, don't you just love 'em?  
  
ME - Yes well, what did you think? Let's take some reviews from the audience.  
MAN WITH PAPER IN FRONT OF HIM STANDS UP - :::reads::: I thought I was excellent. Turn to the left. I think she should write another one. Turn to the front.  
  
ME - :::laughs unsure::: Yes well, I think that's enough reviews from the audience. Um…just review! 


	3. What now?

DISCLAIMER - I don't own "His Dark Materials". I only own Gynna.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE -  
ME - I know, I know. There was a definite cliffhanger on the second one. Did he die? Did the potion work?  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - Come on people! This would be a really stupid and shot story if Will died! Oh, and if the potion worked there wouldn't be a third one either. So, let's logically think abo-  
  
ME - :::puts hand over evil twin's mouth::: Quiet! Um…on with the fic…?  
  
(ok, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. if it doesn't make sense, the 4th chapter will clear everything up for you guys)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will, wake up," whispered the woman with long blonde hair and crystal eyes. She had changed back into her regular cloths and was working on a healing spell that would come in soon.  
Will's eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing he saw was darkness.  
"What's wrong with my eyes? Why can't I see anything?!" Will exclaimed in fear. He turned this way and that with his arms out in front of him.  
"Stop moving, boy," Gynna scolded shoving him back down onto the ground. "Here."  
"What's this?" She placed another vile in his hand.  
"Take it for your eyes."  
"Am I going to be in an extraordinarily amount pain?"  
"Just take it if you want to see again."  
Will hesitated. "It's okay, Will. I don't think it will hurt us." Kirjava was beside him and rubbing her fur against his arm.  
"Okay," he said reluctantly. He unscrewed the top and took it down with a gulp. Will prepared himself for pain, but instead found a warm feeling surging through his chest.  
"Now blink three times," the woman in silver said softly. He did as he was told. The first blink was black, the second was blurry, and the third was normal.  
"Why did I loose my eyesight?" Will demanded running over to Gynna.  
"Why don't you just take a good look around and then rephrase your question." She didn't look at him, just kept stirring something in a pot.  
Will was angry with her, but not angry enough to not do as he was told. So, he looked back and forth once quickly-not really long enough for the setting to compute. But something caught his eye to his left. He walked over to it and looked down at it.  
It was a picture frame covered in gold and silver dust. But it wasn't the frame itself that caught his attention. There was a face in the picture, a face he knew and loved more than everything. Looking up, he turned around and studied the walls, the floors, the ceiling. Everything was in shadows and there was only one source of light-a candle in the corner. The ground was marble with cloths spread everywhere. But something else was in the room. It was a bed with a black veil flowing down from the ceiling. The bed was empty.  
"This is Lyra's room, isn't it." Will turned to Gynna and saw her hovering over the ground next to the pot.  
"Is that a question, or a statement?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"I think you know where we are." She floated past him and over to the bed. She pushed back the veil and sat down.  
"Where is she? I thought you said you were going to bring me to her."  
Gynna sighed and turned her head away.  
"There's something else, isn't there? There was another reason why you brought me here."  
"I brought you here because she needs you. She's dying."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME - Who saw that coming?  
  
(audience raises hands)  
  
ME - Shut up!  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - But really, by ending it having the two of them hooking up, there wouldn't be any adventure.  
  
ME - Yeah! Where's the pizzazz in that?  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - Yeah…wait, did you just say pizzazz?  
  
ME - …anyway, review so I can write the next chapter. But, I'm sick so give me a break.  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - Wait, I'm still on that whole pizzazz thing. Don't ever say that again…  



	4. explanations

DISCLAIMER - I don't own "His Dark Materials", never have, never will.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTE -  
  
ME - If you guys didn't like that last chapter, I understand cause it was kind of weird.  
  
EVIL TWIN OF ME - Hey, can we get an abbreviation on my name?  
  
ET OF M - There, that's better. But…um…what were we talking about again?  
  
ME - :::shakes head::: this chapter will be clearer and will explain things.  
  
ET OF M - Oh! The other chapter! Yeah, I thought it was bad. :::gets slapped by ME::: OUCH! But, this chapter will be semi-understandable. Do you wanna know why? Cause I'm writing it!  
  
ME - No you're not.  
  
ET OF M - Yes I am.  
ME - No…no I don't think you are.  
  
(the arguing continues on for hours until the stage hand slaps them both. On with the fic!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean, she's dying?!" Will exclaimed running over to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and was shaking her with rage.  
Gynna looked at him and all of a sudden his hands let go of her shoulders and he fell backwards.  
"The Evil has come and it's looking for her." She hovered past him and over to her pot.  
"The Evil-"  
"The Evil," Gynna repeated. "Everything good that she had, is gone. All the pain, all the suffering that she's been put through is back and this time it's not going to let her go."  
"But-" Will look back at the bed to find the veil draped over the spot where it had been pushed back. "But why?"  
"Because everyone around her is bringing back what she has locked up and tried to hid away forever."  
"Why now?"  
"She's being put through a test."  
"By who?"  
"In my world, he's called Damion. Others refer to him as the son of Evil."  
"…wait, the Evil…the Devil."  
"Yes, I do believe that's what your people call him. He's putting her through a test to see if she can live without happiness, without peace, and most off all-without love." She took out a vile and dipped it into the pot. She then waved her hands over it and it disappeared.  
"But why is the Devil after her?"  
"The Devil isn't after her, Damion is."  
"But why?" He was getting angry now.  
"Because he wants what she has."  
"What does she have?"  
She didn't answer him, only stared. "You know, you ask a lot of questions."  
Will looked away from her. "I'm worried about her, that's all." He wouldn't meet her eyes, just kept staring at the ground. Gynna went over to him and took hold of his face.  
"If you truly want to save the girl, you must listen to me. Ask questions only when you feel them relevant to our situation." Will didn't respond, only stood there, staring into this strange woman's eyes; searching for anything that might be able to save his Lyra.  
She let go of him and floated over to the bed.  
"I have a question."  
"Then speak, boy."  
"Can you save her?" Gynna didn't look over at him, but instead pulled back the veil. This time, the bed wasn't empty. There laid a young woman with pale skin and blonde hair. Will gave a small gasp.  
"It's not as simple as you may imagine," she said looking at the girl in the bed.  
Will felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd waited four long years to see her again, and now here she was-lying about five feet away from her. He finally could hold himself any longer. He rushed over to her and embraced her so she wouldn't disappear again.  
"Why couldn't I see her before?" He was crying now, not caring what anyone thought of him.  
"Because she's drifting in and out of the dream world and this one. I knew it only time before she would come back here."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled holding Lyra's head close to his chest.  
She once again paused and looked over at the two. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you. You had to see for yourself."  
"…Will?" came a small hushed voice. His heart began pounding. "Is that you?"  
"Yes…yes, Lyra, I'm here," He pushed her away just slightly so he could see her face clearly. "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you ever again. I promise."  
"Oh, Will, everything's been terrible. Something's wrong, something's very…very wrong." She was shaking with sobs now, her body laying up against his.  
"I'm going to protect you from now on, just like old times." He kissed her forehead lightly and embraced her once more.  
Lyra didn't respond quickly. But when she did, she said: "Will please, don't let him get me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME - dun dun duuuuuuuuuh!  
  
ET of M - HAHAHA! This came out better than I-I mean-we expected.  
  
ME - I read the reviews and saw that one of them wanted me to have Will find a cure some how and save her. Is this better than that?  
  
ET of M - I definatly think it is, ME.  
  
ME - Exactly, so, review and we'll post the next chapter. Thanks! 


End file.
